Hidden Affections
by eyeplayclarinet
Summary: Prince Erik and Princess Christine had been best friends since their childhood.But when they must marry to save their kingdoms,they must marry.Will they ever gain feelings toward the other? A short story using the characters from The Phantom of the Opera.


Chapter One

Erik was found sitting down by the window, in his huge room, busy writing a new piece of music, when he was told he was to go with his parents and sister Elody to King Peter and Queen Victoria's home, and have supper. His face lit up with excitement. Erik's parents, King Richard and Queen Samantha, were very good friends with King Peter and Queen Victoria, and they would go to each others houses very often. King Richard and Queen Samantha had two children, Christine and Matthew. Their children were very good friends, expecially Erik and Christine.

Erik was eighteen now, and Christine was seventeen. Ever since childhood Erik and Christine would play together along with their younger siblings. They would play games like war, and tag. But as Erik and Christine grew, and the things they liked changed, they always had a passion for music. Erik and Christine would always go to the music room in whichever home they were in, and play the piano, sing, and write music. Erik and Christine would give concerts to the public occasionally, and Erik would write their songs.

Erik was full of excitement at the news of going to King Richard and Queen Samantha's home, and so was Christine, but they had no idea that something would happen that night that would change their friendship forever.

Erik and Christine's parents planned to get together that night to have a very important talk. Both of their kingdoms were having a lot of trouble. They needed to think of a way to solve both of their kingdoms very soon. They decided the best thing to do would be to combine their kingdom government, but they didn't know how they could decide on which of them should be the King and Queen. After thinking of every way they could decide, the thought crossed them of the new King and Queen should be Erik and Christine. They hated the idea of having to do it, but there was no other option but for Erik and Christine to marry and become the new King and Queen.

That night, after Erik's family had left, Christine's parents decided that it would be best to tell Christine the news right away. They went to a room alone with her, and told her the news. When she heard the news, she wanted to burst into tears, but wouldn't dare let herself cry in front of her parents. They told her that it would be up to her and Erik if they would do it. She knew that they would have to. After they finished talking to her, she nodded her head and walked out the room in an ordinary walk. But once she was out of site, she ran with all her might to her room. When she reached her room, she fell on her bed and burst into tears. She couldn't believe she was going to have to marry her best friend.

When this was told to Erik, he didn't know what to think. He simply went to his room, sat by his window, and leaned his head against the window, and let out a sigh. Neither Erik nor Christine slept at all that night.

The next night, Christine's family went over to Erik's home. During the dinner Erik and Christine didn't say a word. Their parents suggested that Erik and Christine go and have a talk alone. Erik and Christine silently got up,not looking eachother in the eye,and silently walked to the music room. Erik sat down at the piano and said, "What would you like to sing?" She looked threw the stack of music, and pulled one out and handed it to Erik. He began to play it on the piano, and Christine began to sing, but her voice was shaky, and Erik knew why. After singing a few words, Christine stopped. And walked over to the window. Erik stood up and went over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She said, "It's just not right. Why,..Why". Erik replied,while he walked over beside her,"We don't have to." Christine replied, "But, it's not right if we don't." "Yes, your right." He replied. Then Christine said, "Then, we should go tell them that we will."

Then they went and told them of their decision.

They were to be wedded in the next 2 months. In that time, Erik and Christine had to be taught a lot about how to be a King and Queen. Christine was becoming more and more uncomfortable around Erik. They both missed playing music together.Christine felt as if she would never be the same between them.

When the day of the wedding came, Christine felt like dying. She hated the idea of marrying her best friend. Erik was also very uncomfortable. When they were saying their vows, they were both dreading the fact that they were going to have to kiss. Neither one of them had ever kissed someone, and didn't care to at all. When they did kiss, Christine didn't dare look him in the face,for she knew she would burst into tears. Christine and Erik felt as if they would never be happy again, or so they thought.

Chapter Two 

As Erik and Christine were ushered to their carriage, Christine and Erik had to sit on the same side until the door was closed, for their mothers told them that they needed to make the public think they loved each other. The whole ride to their new home was silent. Christine felt as if she had swallowed rocks, for she was straining herself to not burst into tears.

As soon as they were in their new house, Christine quickly went into a spare room, and locked the door behind her. She just sat on the end of the bed and stared at the floor. She didn't know what to think, or do. She knew she would never be ready to be queen, and she was dreading the ceremony in the following week when her and Erik were to become King and Queen. She felt like she could never face Erik again, her husband. When Christine thought of Erik being her husband, and when she called him that in her mind, she could no longer hold back her emotions. She leaned her face into the palm of her hands and just wept. After about an hour, a knock came to the door. Christine immediately dried her tears and cleared her throat and shakily replied "Yes?" A soft voice replied from the door, "Dinner is to be served in ten minutes". Christine sighed in relief, for she feared it would be someone who she would have to let in, and see her in such a horrible state. Christine didn't feel like eating, she just wanted to be alone. She lay down in the bed, and buried her head in the soft, silky pillow, and began to cry once again. She felt so weak, and exhausted. She cried herself to sleep.

When Christine didn't come to lunch, the maid went once again to her room, and asked, "Mademoiselle, lunch is to be served now." But no reply came from the room. The maid decided it would be best to leave her alone, and simply went back to where dinner was to be served and said that she wasn't going to attend. Erik, who was already there for dinner, felt great sorrow for Christine. He wanted to go comfort her, but he knew he would only make it worse.

Everyone began to worry when Christine didn't come to dinner either. By now, Christine had awaken from her sleep, and just laid in the bed, not saying a word, but just laying there, motionless. The maid was sent once again to tell Christine it was time for supper. Christine heard the maid, but felt to weak to answer. The maid felt very concerned, and went to tell Erik. He decided he should send for Christine's mother. But even when her mother came to the door a softly said, "Christine, darling, may I come in?" but there was no reply. Everyone was very concerned for Christine. They decided that she would be all right by tomorrow, and that maybe she was very tired, and had been asleep the whole time.

Christine didn't eat the whole next day. They then knew that something serious was going on, and they needed to send for a doctor immediately. They used some tools to unlock the door, and sent Christine's mother in first. When the doctor examined her, he knew she was suffering from severe depression, and it was very severe. He didn't have any treatment for her. Christine's mother stayed with her all the time. All Christine would do, is just groan and stir in her bed. Her mother would try to feed her food, but she would refuse. Erik felt horrible about everything that was going on with Christine. He couldn't bare to loose her, for she was his best friend. He wanted to go see her, but he felt like he was sure he would make things much worse. The doctor returned the following day, and noticed she had only gotten worse. Christine's mother felt horrible, she continued to stay with Christine, and try to make her eat, but she continuously refused. The next day, the doctor came once again, but once again found she had just gotten worse.

Erik decided he should go and see her, for he felt that he should try to. He prayed to God before he went in. He prayed that the Lord would help him and to speak threw him to Christine, and that he would heal her. After he finished, he asked if he could be alone with Christine. Everyone went out and shut the door behind themselves. Erik slowly went over to the bed where Christine was. He sat down on the side of the bed and felt himself wanting to cry at he site of her. He noticed how it looked like all the life had been sucked out of her. He breathed out a shaky breath, then said "Christine, please don't go, it is alright, even though, we are now, husband and wife, we are still best friends, and always will be. Please, you must realize that. I can't loose you, I don't know how I shall survive without you, your dear to me Christine, you have and always will help me through the hard times, like friends always do. Please don't leave me…please." By this time, Erik had begun to cry, and placed his hand over his mouth and he looked at the floor. He didn't know it but even though it appeared that Christine was in deep sleep, she heard every word he said. Once she had gathered enough strength, she placed her arm on his leg. He immediately turned his head to her, and she gave a slight smile. He then began to smile a smile of relief. She then slightly opened her eyes. He asked her if she wanted something to eat, and she nodded her head with all the strength that was in her. He helped he sit up, and reached for the bowl of soup that sat beside her bed. When the doctor returned, he gladly stated that she had improved miraculously since his last visit and that she should be completely better in the next few days.

The doctor was right, for she did improve each day. At first they thought Christine wouldn't be up to going to the ceremony where her and Erik where to be crowned King and Queen, but when they asked her if she wanted to go, she said she would, for she wanted to get it over with.

Chapter Three 

Christine had maids swarming around her trying to get her ready for the ceremony. Christine didn't see why she needed them, because by now, she thought she was capable of doing everything herself, but the doctor ordered her to take it slow. Meanwhile, Erik was getting dressed with only a few butlers. He felt like he would sufficate in his clothes. He never did like having to wear all those fancy clothes. This made Erik recall when He and Christine were younger, and they attended dinner parties with their parents, they would end up sometime that night complaining about their uncomfortable clothes, this flashback made a smile come to his face.

As Christine and Erik road together in a covered carriage, after the ceremony had taken place, Christine sat just staring out the window. Erik, felling concerned, asked, "Christine, are you ok?" She responded, "O, yes, I believe so. It's just, I can't believe I'm now a queen. It frightens me. I mean what if I fail this country?" she let out a sigh, and turned to look out the window again. Erik, feeling the need to speak, said, " Christine, you know you will make a great queen. I know you will. You care for these people, and they soon will realize it. Don't doubt yourself". She then turned her head to him, and let a small smile show. She then said, " Erik,…thank you, for everything you have done for me, for helping me the other day. I don't know what would have happened to me. Thank you". He then gave her a friendly smile and replied,"Chritine, it is I who should thank you. Today I recalled all those partiess we would have to go to, and how we would complain about are fancy clothes and how we would feel like we were soon to sufficait." by now he was laughing. Christine let out a small giggle, and said, "O how I miss thoughs days."Yes, me too", Erik replied. The rest of the ride was silent.

A week had passed by, and Christine thought she should faint from all the pressure of the things she had to do being a queen, if it weren't for the comfort and guidance of her mother, and now, mother in-law. They encouraged her by telling her she would get use to it soon enough. Christine thought she would never get use to it, for her mother and mother in-law did have a husband they loved to lean on for comfort, unlike her. Erik was also feeling very tired. He was also glad for the support from his father and father in-law. Christine and Erik still hadn't become any closer. Erik was sitting down in his office, and wished he could take a break from all his work, and go play some music. The only time he felt was necessary to take a break would be after supper. So when he finished his meal, he got up and went straight to the music room. He began to play the piano; he loved the feeling he got when he played it. He felt like his heart was soaring. He then snapped back to life when he heard someone knock on the door. He then noticed that someone had stuck their head in, and said, "Hey, may I come in?" He noticed it was Christine and nodded his head with a smile. She slowly walked to the piano, and listened to him play in awe. When he finished, he asked, "Well, what do you think?" "That was very beautiful, I missed hearing you play," she replied with a smile. "Is the work overwhelming to you too?" he asked. "Could it be more overwhelming at all!" she relied with a look of tiredness. " If it weren't for our parents helping us, I don't know what we would do," Christine said while Erik nodded in agreement. Well, I better go now, tomorrow is going to be a busy day, with the whole orphanage thing, and I'm longing to read some of God's scripture." She said. "That is a very good decision, I think I will do that also. Goodnight."Erik replied. " Goodnight" Christine said with a smile to her face.

After Christine finished reading her Bible, she prayed that the Lord would give she and Erik the strength to get threw this. Erik was also praying for the same thing, and also that the Lord would help him and Christine to become closer, as friends would, and be more comfortable around eachother.

The following day, Christine and Erik went to the orphanage. They went there because they wanted to play with the children, and donate some money to them. While Erik went over with the boys and played some "boy" games, Christine played with the girls for a while, then asked them looking over at the boys playing football, "Do you girls know how to play football?"They shook their head no. She gave them a smile, and one of the girls said, " Are mistress says it's not polite to play "boy" games, and that we should be civilized young ladies." Christine couldn't help but laugh, for it was true what the little girl said, but it made Christine feel guilty. The little girl then asked, "why what is so funny Queen Destler?" She then replied, " Well, I know how to play football, and I love that game. You see King Destler, when we were younger than yall, well, he taught me how to play football, and ever since then, I have loved that game."Christine replied with a small giggle. The girl then said, " Do you think you could go play football with the boys, and show them that girls are not just whimps and are just here to make a good wife?" Then Christine said, "It would be my honor." Still laughing. All the girls cheered in amazement. Christine walked over to Erik, and tapped him on the shoulder, she said, "Can I play?"With a smile on her face, "The girls want me to show the boys that girls are not sissies." Erik had been smiling at her the whole time. He then replied, well we wouldn't want your dress to get dirty, would we?" with a joking around accent. " Christine said, "Which team am I to be on?" He motioned to the other side of the "field". She proudly walked over there, and took her place. Erik was going to be the player who was to run down the field and try to make a touchdown. Once he was thrown the ball, he began to run, dodging all the boys, but Christine was close behind him, she then got close enough to tackle him, and seized the moment. The girls jumped up and down cheering Christine. Erik rolled around very quickly and was shocked to see that Christine had tackled him. They looked at eachother and laughed. He said, "I didn't know you were that good!" "Well, I do have a little brother!"Christine replied. They laughed at eachother. The all the boys on Christine's team decided that they should make her the person to try to make a touchdown. When Christine was thrown the ball, she took full speed down the "field". Erik tried to get her numerous times, then finally tackled her, right when she was just about to make a touchdown. She squealed when he knocked her to the ground. They both laughed till it seemed they couldn't breathe.

Christine and Erik's mothers soon cam up in their carriage telling them they needed to go to a meeting. But when they saw them in such a muddy mess, they sat dumbfounded, in shock. All the children laughed at this, for they then realized that Erik and Christine were very dirty. The children were sad when their King and Queen left them, but Erik and Christine said that they would try their best to come again soon. As they got into the carriage, their mothers gave them a look of disgust, and told the driver to take them back by their home very quickly, for they would have to change into some clean clothes. The maids tried to get the grass out of Christine's hair, but ran out of time. As Christine and Erik got into their carriage, they couldn't help but laugh at what had happened that day.

Chapter Four 

At dinner that night, Erik couldn't help but feel somewhat different about Christine, but he thought it was just his mind getting to him. When he would look over at her, over there, trying to act civilized to make up for her childlike action that day, he coludn't help but smile. Their parents were there, which made the pressure on Christine even more severe. Christine's father said, "So, Christine, I heard that you played football with the boys at the orphanage today. Tell me, how did it go?" Christine had to hold back a laugh before she said, "Well, I guess it went well." "Well? You call tackling me to the ground well?" said Erik. Christine couldn't contain herself at this moment and burst into laughter. "Wow, I thought that your mother would have sheltered you too much for you to be able to do that," her father replied. "O trust me, I did have a best friend who was a boy, and a little brother ya know,"she repleid with a smile on her face. "This caused Erik to loose himself. He couldn't hold back the laughter any more. As soon as he recalled Christine tackling him, he couldn't help but laugh. He then said, " If you could have only been there." At this point Christine had also started to laugh, which caused her father, and Erik's father to laugh. But their mothers sat there shaking their heads in shame.

As Erik was lying down in bed that night, he felt that there were so many characteristics he never realised in Christine. He couldn't believe that he was thinking he was becoming to grow fond of her. He shook his head, and thought he was loosing it, and decided he must need to go to bed.

Early the next morning, Erik decided he would go play some music on the music room. When he got in there, he found that Christine was already there. When she didn't notice he was there, he decided he would listen for a moment. As he listened to her play the piano and sing; he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. He felt himself smiling a bit, but then realised what he was doing. He quickly got himself together, wanting to slap himself, and waited till she finished her song. When she finished, she jumped when she heard someone say, "Well, done." Christine began to blush, "O, thank you. I didn't see you come in." He smiled and asked, "Do you want to do a song together?" She quickly got up, and nervously replied, "Umm,…I should be going. I have some things I need to tend to." She got up quickly and walked quickly by him, and out the door. Christine didn't know why she all of the sudden got so nervous in front of him.

In about two weeks, Christine and Erik went back to the orphanage. They played another game of football. On the way back to their home, Christine felt very strange around Erik. She couldn't look him in the face, she knew she couldn't. She simply looked out the window. "Is everything alright?" a concerned voice called. "O, yes, I'm just…tired" she replied with a strange sound to her voice.

When they got inside their home, Christine went straight to her room, and went to lie down in bed. As she sat there, she couldn't help but think about Erik. She wanted to rest, she was tired. When she finaly fell asleep, she had the most peculiar dream.

In her dream, she was walking threw a forest. She would stop and smell the flowers and many other things. But all of the sudden, a gang a wild wolves came started to chase her. As she tried to get away, but they kept on following her. She stumbled, and right before the biggest wolf out of the pack jumped on her, a man in shining armor attacked the wolf, and making all the wolves run away in fear. When her rescuer turned around, she was dumbfounded, for it was Erik. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her off to the castle. But the wild wolves follow them again, and attacked them. Right before the wolf jumped on Christine and Erik, Christine woke up. She shot up in bed, scared half to death. She was sweating, and felt shaky. She laid her head back down and let out a painful groan. After getting over the shock, she couldn't help but laugh at her dream.

Chapter Five 

Erik saw Christine walking down a hall in their home. Before he knew anything, he had found himself hiding behind a wall, while Christine walked by. He couldn't understand why he suddenly hid. Then the thought came to his mind, what if he hid from her because he can't face her, because he loves her. He immediately wanted to knock his head off, for thinking such a thing. He knew it couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

Days went by, Erik seemed to feel so odd around Christine, as a young boy would feel around a girl he liked. He couldn't' really understand why he felt like this, or at least he didn't want to know why he felt like this. When Christine would talk to him, which she rarely did, he would feel all tongue tied, and he felt like he couldn't speak at all. He kept reminding himself that he was just under a lot of pressure, and that these strange feelings would soon pass.

Christine felt very strange when she would try to talk to Erik, because of how he would seem to loose his words. She realized how she never seemed to see him at all. She was kinda glad she didn't either, for she still couldn't face him very easily, like she was able to do before they were married. She hated thinking of herself as Mrs. Destler. When someone would call her that she would want to run away and cry, at first. But now, for some odd reason, she seemed to feel a sense of kindness when someone would say it. She thought that her mind was getting the better of her. She couldn't, whatsoever, have feelings for Erik, it was impossible.

Erik sat by his window, thinking. He was trying to figure out why he was having these strange feelings when he was around Christine. He kept trying to make himself think,_ maybe I am still get adjusted to the whole "being married to her" thing…no that can't be it, if it was, then why didn't I feel this way at first???. _Erik felt so confused. He simply laid his back against the window frame, and let out a long sigh. As he was soaking in the beauty of the view he saw out his window, something caught his eye.

Erik looked very closely at the figure he saw outside. When he looked hard enough he noticed it was Christine. He felt himself smiling at her, as she walked reading her book. He noticed how beautiful she was, with her brown, curly hair. He noticed that she sat the book down on the ground, and looked around her to make sure no one was looking, then she began to just twirl in a circle, laughing at herself. Erik felt himself feel like it was melting away. _Could I really be feeling this way? No, I can't, how can it be possible for me to like her? She is my best friend!_ Then Erik sighed and put his back to the windowpane. _Why would I love her? Look at her Erik, she is beautiful, kind, loving…I do…no, I can't…I-I don't. _Erik placed his hands in his palms and rubbed his face in confusion. He then looked at her again. She was now reading her book again, sitting by a fountain and placing the tips of her fingers over the water. _I love her…I do love her! How could I not love her! I was so blind before to never see it…how could I be so blind! I love her!_ Erik felt so much relief and a feeling, as if, nothing was the matter, that everything was right. He almost started out the door to go to her, but then he thought, _but how does she feel for me? Surely she must not feel the same, but I must tell her how I feel, but what if it only scares her even more, and she never speaks to me, or anything! What if she goes threw another severe depression because of it! I must not tell her, I can't!_ Erik had sat down in a chair and was so confused on what to do. _I will tell her some other time, a long time from now. _He let out of sigh.

Christine hadn't felt herself all day. She thought that the walk threw the garden would do her some good, and maybe if she spun around it would get her mind off her confused feelings. Everything seemed to fail. When she was reading her book, she couldn't concentrate on the words at all.

Christine decided she would go play the piano, and try to sing and make herself feel better. She began to play the piano, and she softly sang. She knew she sounded wimpy, and strange, but she felt a little better, so she continued.

Erik heard the sound of the piano, and heard that Christine was singing. He decided he should go in there. He slowly walked up to the door. He stuck his head in and said, " Hey, may I come in?" "O, sure," Christine replied with a forced smile. Erik noticed she wasn't herself, and he wondered if Christine noticed the same thing about him. He slowly walked over to the piano, and got enough courage to sit on the piano seat, beside Christine. She had stopped singing, and just played the piano. Erik felt the need to tell her his feelings, but kept holding himself back.

He sat there, just staring at her. He wanted her to know, but then He also didn't want her to. All of the sudden, Erik blurted out, not even knowing it in a way, "Christine?" Christine stopped playing and slowly turned her head towards him, and softly replied, "Yes?" "I love you, I have fallen in love with you. There were so many things I never noticed before, all these hidden affections. I don't know why I never saw these things about you that I love before." When he spoke these words to her, she felt so strange; she had turned her head back to the piano, and tried to hide the tears coming to her eyes. Erik then realized what he had just done. It had happened all to fast for him to notice what he was doing. "I am sorry I had to say this now, so sudden. I ment to wait for a better time. I don't know what has overcome me. I know you probably don't have the same feelings, but I had to tell you. Forgive me, I must go."

Christine was still staring at the keys on the piano, she didn't know what to think, or say. When he began to walk out the room, her heart knew exactly what to do.

Chapter Six 

Christine thought her heart was going to jump out her, for it was pounding so fast as she jumped up from the piano seat. "Erik wait!" she cried as she tried to catch him. Erik was already out the door and was partly down the hall. "Please wait!" she cried again. Erik turned around and saw her running to him. Erik felt quite confused and didn't know what to expect next. Christine was now in front of him. They just looked at eachother in silence for a few moments. Christine felt tears falling down her face. She didn't know what to say, but her heart did. "Erik, when I first knew I was going to have to marry you, my life seemed to fall apart. And when we were married, I couldn't face you really because I was embarrassed. I wanted to just die, but when you came to me, when I was so very ill, and you showed me how you really cared, I knew that there was things I didn't know about you. I gradually found those hidden affections. I hid in my heart the feelings that were growing towards you. But now, they are no longer hiding in me. When you just told me, that you, loved me, I then knew that I,…that I love you.". Christine's eyes were full of tears now, from happiness, and joy. Erik stood looking at her, not knowing what to say. _She feels the same way for me, she loves me._ Erik gently wiped the tears away from her eyes, then placed them on the sides of her face. Erik leaned down to her, and kissed her. Christine placed her hands around his neck. After a few moments, Christine gently pulled away. They sat starring at eachother for a moment. Then he whispered, "Come, I want to take you somewhere."

Erik brought Christine to the stables, and got on a white horse, named Whisper, then helped Christine on behind him. Erik and Christine road threw the crisp night air. Christine asked in a calmed tone, "Where are we going?". "To the edge of the lake" he replied, smiling back at her.

When they reached the edge of the lake, Erik dismounted himself, then helped Christine down. He lowered her down slowly, smiling at her. Erik led her to the side of the lake. "This is the place I have been coming for comfort, ever since we moved here. I would come here, and pray that the Lord would help us,". "I believe he answered." She replied with a smile. "I love you, I always have," he said, with love in his voice. Christine lifted her head, and kissed him. She felt his arms go around her waist, and she placed her arms around his neck.

Erik woke up, and was confused at first when he noticed he was under an oak tree, and by a sparkling lake. When he looked down he then remembered. He saw Christine lying on his chest, asleep. He let out a sigh of happiness. _Thank you Lord, for always being there for me, for answering my prayers, and for Christine. You are so amazing, and I will never doubt your ways. You always work everything out, in your own way. You, are the light in darkness, and I am forever Yours._ Erik looked down at Christine and kissed her cheek._ I am forever Yours._


End file.
